Teeny Titans
by simgirl90
Summary: The titans are all grown up kids of their own. Hey these kids know to kick butt and listen to their parents most of the time.When an evil force takes their parent they have to use new powers to fight bath-time,Bedtime and eating vegtables they are teeny t
1. Meet the kids

Hello my name is Moonlight Grayson this is the story of how my life was changed forever it first started when our parents where kidnapped by an evil force but I'm getting ahead lets start from the begining so you won't be totally lost.Our story begins with me....

Moonlight sat down on the sofa pretending to read a book honestly she couldn't read but how could she, she's is only five.

Moonlight's Profile

Name: Moonlight Koda Grayson

skin color:Creamy Pale

Eye Color: Bright blue

Hair Color: Blond

Age:5

Personalilty:Clumsy Crybaby

Powers:Flying,Starbolts

Parents are:Robin and Starfire

"Moonlight what on earth are you doing" Said Amy."Reading what does it look like" replied Moolight."Do you always read up side-down"asked Amy." I like to put my brain to a test"lied Moonlight.

Amy's Profile

Name:Amy Sapphire Stone

Skin Color:Pale

Eye color: Dark Blue

Hair Color: Blue

Age:5

Personalilty:Bookworm

Powers:Going through objects becoming invisable

Adoptive Parent:Cyborg

"Why are pretending to read"asked Amy. "I don't want to be first to take a bath" confessed Moonlight. "Come on lets go see whats Raye is doing" suggested Amy.So together they walked to Raye's bedroom were she was meditating with Starlight.

Raye's Profile

Name:Raven Nicole Logan the 2nd

Skin color:very light pale

Eye color: Purple

Age: 5 and a half

Hair color:Black

Personalilty: Brat

Powers:Mind reading,flying,able to sense an evil presence, moving things with her mind,

Parents:Raven and Beast Boy

Starlight's Profile

Name: Starlight Christian Grayson

Skin Color: Peachy pale

Eye Color:Green

Hair color:Brown

Age:5 and a half

Personalilty:Aggressive fighter

Powers:Flying,Starbolts, being very athletic

Parents:Stafire And Robin

"what do you want" snapped Raye "can't you see we are busy"

"I'm Sorry" said Moonlight softly."I know you are, but don't talk about yourself"snapped Raye back slyly. "Hey Amy after we finish meditating we were going to ask you to read to us want to stay "(If you haven't noticed yet Amy is the only one who can read).asked Raye. "Sure"exclimed Amy. "Get out of My room Moonlight" Snapped Raye with a wicked smile. Moolight slammed the door and yelled out it hopeing they would hear through it."Bossy brat! I wish we never met. And your nothing but a trader Amy"."Why are you yelling at the door"asked Sparrow and Midnight.

Sparrow's Profile

Name:Sparrow Grsyson

Skin Color: Tan

Eye Color:Blue

Hair Color :Black

Age:6

Personalilty: Over protective when it comes to his sisters. Loves to challenge people, Very athletic

Powers:None he just uses he's uses his wit.

Parents Starfire and Robin

Midnight's Profile

Name:Midnight Tiffany Grayson

Skin color:Creamy Pale

Eye color:Bright Blue

Hair Color:Blond

Age:5

Personalilty:sweet cheerful and optimistic.Love to help her friends and family.

"Raye was being brat again"whined Moonlight. "You know she is only going to keep picking on you so don't bother her" Repiled Midnight softly. "come on Sparrow "came the voice Dale and Smith

Dale's Profile

Name:Dale Ruby Stone

Skin color:Brown

Eye color:Brown

Hair Color:Brown

Age :6

Personalilty:T.V freak

Powers:super Strenght

Adoptive parent:Cyborg

Smith's Profile

Name: Smith Gordan Logan

Skin Color:Green

Eye color: Green

Hair Color: Green

Age:6

Personalilty:loves to tell corny jokes (sound fimliar)

Power:Shape shifting

Parnet are:Beast Boy and Raven

"Come on they "called again "we are going to play video games". Starfire and Robin were coming up the stairs "Kids"called Starfire "Time for your bath and when your finished you may eat your Spinach" when her and Robin reached the top of the stairs there were no kids "I don't know what is so bad about eating healthly for" Said Starfire to Robin

"Don't worry Star we will find the we always do"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Review please


	2. A Crystal Clear Destiny

The next morning Moonlight was awaked by a some what gentle soothing voice "Moolight" it whispered "Moonlight"it whispered again "MOONLIGHT GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THIS BED" Moonlight eyes snapped opened she saw a red pair of eyes gazing down into hers "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she yelled she fliped out of bed and landed on her face. She opened her eyes but another pair of eyes blue eyes were gazing into hers "WWWWWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"she screamed jumping up. Raye and the rest of the girls sat up and rubbed their eyes "WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMTHING"asked Raye."I keep seeing these eyes"whined Moonlight "I don't see any eyes" said Midnight "just to very cute kitty cats" she flew over and picked up the white one "They must have gotten in your face" replied Amy.The black one wrapped its self around Moonlights legs purring happily "Why do those cats have cresant moons on their foreheads"said Starlight "I don't know "cried Moonlight but I'm going to thank my parents right away she said happily "maybe we should dress ourselves that would be a nice surpise for them to"suggest Starlight. So the girls got dressed and walked to their parents room but when they got there no one was there. It was the same way in their brother's room nothing but broken glass and ruffled up bed sheets.

Moonlight cried as they entered the living room "Were'd they go"."Don't know"Said Amy "but I found this in their room and its should help us find them" she put a small box on the table. She slightly pushed one of the buttons on the screen appered a monster of some sort "Good Morning daughters of the titans" it said slowly "Your parents and brothers are part of my experament I have taken them to a place were you would not even care to look"He laughed "Paris"said Amy "Paris because on this transmitter box it clearly says De sous plarage Paris France" He stopped laughing "how did you know that" he asked "Your talking to a genuis"said Amy proudly. "You got told"laughed Raye."Anyway"the monster went on "don't try to come and save them or you will be destoryed. "No way "said Moonlight " some one as young and as pretty as this has to live a long life she owes it to world" "Who are you talking about Moonlight"snapped Raye "Me of course I'm easily the prettiest of the five" Giggled Moonlight "Ah and whats your best feature"asked Raye slyly "My face of course like just check out this beatiful nose"said Moonlight. Raye laughed"I've seen gorilla's at the zoo that are prettier than you" "Oh how dare you"snapped Moonlight. "Get a grip you two remeber whats happening here"Said Amy. "Oh yeah"said the monster "just a hint of advice don't talk to any cats" the transmisson ended.

The girls stood there in silence. Midnight finally broke the silence"He looked horrible". "You just noticed"Said Raye. "What did he mean don't talk to any cats,cats don't talk"Said Amy."They do"said a voice.Looking they wondered who said that."Cats don't talk'said Starlight sticking up her nose "We do" said another.The girls looked down at the black and white cat. "Hello" said the black one. "Oh my goodness I must be sleeping in my sleep again"said Raye. "This is not a dream"said the white cat. "What exactly do you want" asked Moonlight. "Why Moonlight I've come to see you of course" said the black cat. "My name is Luna and this is my partner Artimis we come to help you find your parents and use your new powers" said Luna. "Listen cat "said Raye "we don't have new powers so I think you have the wrong kids"."Yeah" said Amy "we are are not warrior's or anything just kids". "That is where you are wrong my dear Amy you are warriors tiny ones but warriors" replied Artimis. "Prove it"said Starlight. "Fine"said Luna. She reached in a bag and pulled out four pens and one locket.She layed them on the table Amy looked at them ."Oh those have Roman mythology gods signs on the the red one has the simbol of Mars, blue Mercury,Orange Venus,and Green Jupiter. I can't really tell what the locket is."said Amy. Luna handed the red one to Raye the blue one to Amy the Orange one to Midnight and The green one to Starlight. "Okay" said Luna "Raye first I want you to say Mars power. Amy right after she says that you shout Mercury power. Midnight you say Venus power and last Starlight you say Jupiter power.The girls nodded in approval. "okay one tow two three now"shouted Luna. "MARS POWER"said Raye "MERCURY POWER" shouted Amy. "VENUS POWER" shouted Midnight. "JUPITER POWER".yelled Starlight

Right after yelled Jupiter power things started to happen.Out of the pen Raye held rings of fire formed spinning around her light flashed the ring changed her. She wore red high heeled shoes a red skrit with a white leatard a purple bow in the middle of the bow.She also wore white gloves with red out lineing and a red scarf and necklace were around her neck. In her bangs was a golden tira with a red stone in the middle.Out of Amy's pen came water the wrapped around arms legs and stomach light flashed Amy was wearing blue boots that came up to her knees a blue skrit and a white leatard, She too wore white gloves with blue out lineing she had a light blue bow in the middle of her leatard a blue scarf around her neck that was more like a bandana that the bow held into place.Throught her bangs you could she a golden tira with a blue stone in it.Stars wrapped around Midnight light flashed she wore orange heeled shoes a orange skrit with white leatard. She had a blue bow in the middle of her leatard. She also wore a a bandana but hers was orange through her bangs she wore a golden tira with a orange stone.Lightning bots flowed around Star forming green ankle high boots a green skrit with a leatard a pink bow in the middle she also wore a bandana around her neck but was green through her bangs you could see a golden tira with a green stone in it. (Hey if you really want to see their real photos go to look at the tool bar click pictures and then in the little space type Sailor Mar Sailor Mercury Sailor Venus Sailor Jupiter or Sailor moon click go and it should show you their pictures. P.S type each in separtly)

After going throught their what you could call changing they were in a state of shock "What just happened"asked Midnight to Luna."You have just transformed into Sailor Scouts Raye is sailor mars,Amy sailor mercury, Midnight Sailor veuns,and Starlight sailor jupiter. with these new powers you will deafeat that monster and protect the world"explained luna."Luna do you have anything for me"asked Moonlight. "Moonlight who could I forget you" Said Luna picking up the locket gently placing it around her neck. "Moonlight "said Luna "I want you to close your eyes and say these three magic words after me and after you say them open you eyes" "Okay" said Moonlight closing her eyes. "First is Super"said luna "Super" said Moonlight the locket snapped open reveiling a pick heart cut gem."Second is Moon" "Moon"said Moonlight the gem began to light up. "Last" said Luna "shout this with all your worth Crisis" "CRISIS" yelled Moonlight.She opened her eyes her whole body was white some how she just knew what to do. She held her arms out the pick gem glowed ribbons flem out of it wrapping around her forming a white leatard with red bow in the middle and a blue bandana around her neck. She crossed her arms in front of her face ribbons wrapped around her arms and legs forming white gloves with red out lining. Ribbons also wrapped around her feet and legs forming red boots that came up to her knees and a blue skrit flapped out of the leatard.She felt her long blond hair wrap into pony tails the top of the pony tails was rolled up hair that looked a lot like meatballs and pony tail fell down from them hair bows appered in her hair.To finish it off a red gem appered in the middle of her head and them the golden tira soon after tha the light died down "Wow this is totally cool"They all yelled "and you know this means" shouted Amy ."WE GET TO GO TO PARIS" they all yelled. "WAIT"yelled Artimis "we have to show how to use those powers or somebody could blow this world sky high" sweat drops fell from everyones head.After know how to some whta control their power the sertout of the air port wearing black leather halter tops with black leather pants and boots and sunglasses.

When they reached the airport it just came to Luna "No one in their right mind would let kids buy flight tickets"she said."That is were we push the righ tthat are parents are supter heros"said Starlight happily walking up to front desk. "We need five tickets to Paris France" said Raye. The man looked over the counter "oh isn't this quite little Raven is going to France for a while"said the man.It always made Raye angry to be called cute but it made her even madder to be called little but a kid gots to do what a kid gots to do so she made her self look a little cutier. "I'll just put it on the titans account" he said smiling."Thank you" said Raye taking the tickets.Walking to their gate Midnight whispered "I didn't think you were going ot let that guy get away with calling you cute" "I didn't"laughed Raye. They turned around the man was about to sit down in a chair Raye moved it with her mind he fell down and hit his face smack on the desk. "Ooops"laughed Raye as the headed towards the gate when they got their Moonlight stuffed Luna and Artimis in to her bag they were meowing like crazt but the stayed in there as they were taking off and the little girls were alseep Luna whispered softly to Artimis "we found them and not a minute to soon"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Review please


	3. Cute Boys,Cats and pink headed brats

"Finally we have reached Paris" said Midnight. "Hold your horses"said Luna "First we have to find the imperial silver crystal" "What the heck is that"asked Raye. "Well it is a crystal that would help finding your parents a lot easier and if we find it it will show us the moon princess which is Moonlight but we still need it."said Luna. "WAIT A MINUTE! me a princess now this is beyond weird."giggled Moonlight. "Do you knwo were it is " asked Amy. "Yes in an abandon museum" said Artimis. "Why are we standing here lets go." said Midnight.

"Whoa this place gives me the willys"said Starlight.The mesuem was very empty nothing but broken chairs and bits of glass dotted the land scape. "Okay lets split up"said Raye. So each girl went her own way.Moonligth was wandering around then she heard a voice softy whispering her name she followed it to a room. In the room a crystal that was shinig brightly sat on a pillow "Hey guys I found it "she shouted.

After waiting two minutes Moonlight couldn't help herself she reached out so slowly and touched the glowing crystal.Bbut right after she touched it it dissapered. The girls came in the room "You found it "asked Amy. "I don't see it"said Raye looking around. "I don't know what happened" said Moonlight "I just reached out to touch it and poof it dissapered". "Your not suposed to touch it"said Luna "Now it could be any where even out in space" "Sorry" whispered Moonlight. "Lets just go to a hotel" said Starlight

Back at the airport the girls were trying to get a cab but they were not so go at. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew knocking one of Moonlights bows out of her hair."Oh no"she said running after it. She was running and running until BAM she hit something and fell backwards on the ground.

Moonlight rubbed her head "I'm so sorry"came a voice it wasn't french but american. Moonligth looked up their was the most cutest boy in the world looking down into her eyes she felt herself turning red. He had dark blue eyes and long black hair that was pulled into a pony tail.He held out his hand Moonlight took it he pulled her up both their heads smacked together "Ouch"they both said rubbign thier heads "This yours"he asked holding out the bow "Yeah"whispered Moonlight.

"You must be American"he said looking down at her "Yeah how about yourself"she asked "Yeah I'm here with my singing group my name is Jack". "I'm Moonlight I"m here on vaction with my friends"she said poniting to Raye who was still trying to catch a cab. "Looks as if you could use some help getting a ride"said Jack. "JACK" yelled a small voice over to them came a small little girl "Thats my adpotive sister Rini"

Rini had pink hair and red eyes. Her long pink hair was pulled up in pig tails that stuck out to the side. What was weird about her hair was that on top of her head were ovals sticking straight up and the pig tails came out from them. "Jack who is this meat ball head"asked Rini slyly.Moonlight could already tell her and Rini were not going to be best friends. "Rini this is Moonlight" Said Jack."Moonlight since it appears that you going to need some help getting use to France would you like to ride in our Limo with us we have plenty of room for your friends "that would be so cool " Said Moonlight

As they arrived at the hotel Jack told Amy that it was one of the biggest and nicest hotels in all of France "Yeah think you can afford it "said Rini in a meanway to Moonlight who cleched her fist Rini was just like Raye bossy bratty and big headed. "After you guys check in I was just wondering if you could watch Rini your all girls and I know Rini will be just a perfact little lady won't you Rini" asked Jack."Of course I will"said Rini "How old are you Rini" asked Amy. "3 " said Rini proudly.

After Rini and Jack left the girls walked into the hotel it was so beatiful just like Jack said. Luna andArtimis pulled them aside "Now I hope you know we have to be grown up and have a lot of money to stay here" Said Starlight. "Yes I do "said Luna "Go in that bag and pull otu the toy that looks a little like my head"ordered Luna.Midnight pulled it out "Whoa Luna what is this "she asked "Its a Luna magic kitty ball you just say Luna Magic kitty ball turn me into whatever or give me what ever" answered Luna "Sounds cool lets put it to a test"said Starlight "Luna magic kitty ball" she said holding it with two hands"give us ten thousand dollars each"

Light flashed each girl was holding a lot of one hundred dollar bill. "I love this thing" said Moonlight grabbing it. "Now for a real test "said Moonlight each girl put one hand on and together they said "Luna magic kitty turn us into sophisticated adults".Another light flashed they were all grown up wearing suit tops and skrits and very very high heels. "Lets check in"giggled Moonlight. "Do you think you can walk in those shoes" asked Luna. "Remeber we said sophisicated" said Raye they all headed towards the front desk "You know"said Artimis "they might just pull this one off" Moonlight triped and fell flat on her face sweat drops hung off of every ones head "Spoke to soon" said Luna.

As soon as the girls were all checked in and vack into their regular bodies they tried to relax but Luna kept telling them how they should always carry around their portable computers and how they should always carry around transformation pens everyone was listing but Moolight she had more important things on her mind like Jack.

SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM SM

I think that is soooo cute SM stands for Sailor Moon

Review please


End file.
